Medusal Slurker
The Medusal Slurker is an enemy from Pikmin 3. It was the first new enemy fightable in the E3 2012 demo. It is a floating, translucent pink jellyfish-like enemy with two small serpentine eyes and a single antenna sprouting from its top that resembles a seeding dandelion. It has a green pouch inside its head to store food. This pouch has an uvula hanging from it, which it extends to the ground and expands to trap Pikmin and leaders. It is first fought in the Garden of Hope, as defeating it will allow you to discover the Rock Pikmin it had in its body. Notes ''Pikmin 3'' Website "These gelatinous creatures float above their prey and suck them up into their transparent bodies." ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"The Medusal Slurker is a low-flying enemy that uses a sticky appendage to absorb any Pikmin that wander below it. When you encounter a Medusal Slurker, throw your Pikmin at the creature's soft outer shell. Rock Pikmin are particularly effective, but all Pikmin types can be used to deal with this enemy. When you defeat a Medusal Slurker, any Pikmin it managed to absorb are set free. Battle Strategy The Medusal Slurker seems to be generally passive, usually minding its own business and floating gently above the ground, occasionally moving. When a captain or Pikmin approaches, it will simply float away. However, if the Pikmin or captain continues to pursue, the Slurker will hover over where they are standing and drop its uvula-like appendage (possibly its stomach) onto the ground, which expands to capture any Pikmin in its mucus-like structure. It will then suck them back into its transparent body and keep them for the rest of the day, similar to a Jellyfloat. However, unlike the Jellyfloats, it does not digest captured Pikmin. It can also shake off Pikmin when agitated by their attacks. To defeat this creature, Pikmin must simply be thrown at its gelatinous body and quickly called back. If the Pikmin aren't called back, they will be shaken off and be left vulnerable to attack by the creature's uvula. Sometimes the Slurker will make a quick movement away from the Captains, forcing all Pikmin off of it's body as well. This is less predictable, so caution should be taken. Once defeated, the green core inside the creature will explode and its pink membrane will fly up into the air and after a few seconds, fall back to the ground, where it can be harvested. The creature can be defeated very quickly by approaching it with about 15 Rock Pikmin, as one will die after 10 hits from them. Though floating, it may also be killed by a Bomb Rock. Gallery File:6e923371.jpg|The Slurker being scanned by the player. Note that this is the beta version of the scanning feature. Miiverse img04.jpg|A Medusal Slurker after grabbing a group of Red and Rock Pikmin in the Garden of Hope. MedusalSlurkerGPadView.jpg|Snapping a picture of a Medusal Slurker with the Gamepad. ZlCfzREdvA8XC6E Hc.jpg|A Medusal Slurker attacking with its "tongue." ZlCfzREdunYfxXchbg.jpg|A Medusal Slurker floating around. Medusal Slurker with juicy gaggle.jpg|A Medusal Slurker containing a juicy gaggle Trivia * The Medusal Slurker is the first gelatinous enemy in the Pikmin series whose body doesn't completely dissolve after death, making it salvagable. * In the E3 2012 demo of Pikmin 3, Medusal Slurkers required 7 Pikmin to carry, where as in the final game, the corpse only takes 6. *If all the Pikmin are trapped by one or more Medusal Slurkers, a Pikmin Extinction will occur. This is most easily seen in Mission Mode and Bingo Battle. *The Medusal Slurker is similar to the Greater Spotted Jellyfloat and Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat, because both are airborne and suck Pikmin into their bodies. *Though the Medusal Slurker was one of the most advertised new enemies, it appears only twice in the Story, one of which does not respawn. *If a Medusal Slurker absorbs a White Pikmin, it won't get poisoned since it doesn't eat them. References Category:Airborne enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Garden of Hope Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Jigsaw Colosseum Category:Canon